


Famine

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Turned Into Vampire, Forbidden Friendship, Forbidden Love, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Vampire!Jack, character turned into werewolf, werewolf!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is a Werewolf; Jack is a Vampire. Their kinds don't mingle. But in their case, they've decided to make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famine

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to an anon request over on tumblr. ♥

**FAMINE  
By Senashenta**

Jack had met Hiccup during their first year of high school. 

Hiccup—whose first name was actually Henry and whom had been saddled with the rather unfortunate nickname due to a medical issue he’d had as a child—had been less than impressed with the other boy at first. Jack was too loud, too boisterous, always flirting and teasing and—most importantly—was a _vampire_. 

Being a werewolf himself, Hiccup had been raised not to trust vampires. Their two species had never gotten along—they were too different—and his father had been particularly adamant about him not getting involved with them. 

The problem with that was that, though there were many species of immortals (sometimes called the derogatory term of “monsters” by humans), werewolves and vampires were by far the most common. They were also the two species most accepted by humans, and so Hiccup, despite his father’s insistence, had grown up with several vampires in the same school as him. 

Jack was the first in his actual grade, though, and at first Hiccup just hadn’t known what to do. But Jack was, well, _friendly_. Overly so, even. And despite his initial distrust of the vampire, over time the two became close friends (much to his father’s consternation.) 

Eventually, by their second year in high school it became pretty apparent to everyone that Hiccup and Jack liked each other in a little more than just the “best bros” kind of sense. It took the two of them longer than the majority of the student population to realize it themselves, though. 

Over the summer between second and third year Jack finally got up the nerve to half-demand that Hiccup go out with him, at which point the young werewolf borderline-shouted that he would really like that, and that set the tone for their relationship from that point on. 

A couple of years later, when they moved from high school to university, they requested to share a dorm room and, well, the rest was history. 

Hiccup stocked their bar-fridge with excessive amounts of meat, Jack jumped on the other boy’s bed when he was trying to sleep, they kept the neighbors up at all hours of the night and they fell more and more in love every day. 

Most of the other students knew them and even those who didn’t know them _personally_ at least knew _of them_ , the weirdness and quirks of their relationship practically legendary. 

But there was one thing they kept to themselves—something they didn’t allow anyone else to know, because if it got back to the other vampires or Hiccup’s family pack, all hell would break loose: 

The fridge was full of meat, yes, but rarely any blood packs. Because nearly a year before, they had broken the only strict taboo between their races: during a particularly frisky evening between the sheets, Jack had bitten Hiccup, sucked down his blood, hot and thick and spicy, an assault on his senses. 

Jack had loved it, the taste and the feel of swallowing the brunet like that—and Hiccup had liked it just as much, the sharp pain tingling up and down his spine, making him arch and whimper. 

Neither one of them had looked back after that. 

And now, whenever Jack needed to feed, despite the danger, despite the risk, despite what might happen if they got caught—Hiccup bared his neck and Jack drank his fill from there.


End file.
